


Frankie Meets Frankie

by arnoldmcguire335



Series: iGo on an ANTventure Gaiden -The Side Story Prologues- [1]
Category: Bizaardvark (TV), I Am Frankie (TV)
Genre: A prologue to another thing, Android to human interaction, Androids, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Sudden help, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Another usual day for Frankie Wong like usual, until she saw someone limping and suddenly dropping dead. Of course Frankie goes to help that person get back on her feet, except she ends up knowing something she's not supposed to.But in the end, it doesn't matter. What matters is that they trust each other, right?One of the first few oneshots for iGo on an ANTventure Gaiden set before the said main story.





	Frankie Meets Frankie

**Author's Note:**

> I got curious about "I Am Frankie" for the last few months but still have no intention of watching it, mostly because I read about the show in various sources, and considering it's also on the same book as Andi Mack (Both KidCom Teen Drama hybrids that are episodic), I'd rather not take a chance, since I got burned from the last Teen Drama I watched (Secret Life of The American Teenager) and swore off to watch another one ever again.
> 
> But this story was actually born out of curious "What if this meets that, and they have the same first name" kind of deal, so here we are. A teenage android meeting a same aged human girl that just happened to have the same first name.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story! And no I don't own I Am Frankie and/or Bizaardvark.

Just another day for Frankie Wong, one half of the comedic internet duo Bizaardvark, as usual. For the last few days she was regaining her alone time, and being active back the MMA school she was a part of. As her class for that day was over she was already walking home to get some rest. except she saw someone limping, or maybe groggy. how can someone be feeling like that during the afternoon when the sun is still up?

Out of worry she ran to the girl and approached her. At first glance she looked like she's not feeling well and is about to faint from getting a bit sick.

"Ma'am, are you OK?"

"I don't know. I'm just on my way to something and..."

"Wait, you're going somewhere? Maybe I can help you get there-"

All of a sudden she suddenly faints and Frankie caught her but in turn she fell down too due to the weight of the girl. As she struggles to get out of her, she noticed something in the back of the neck- it was a outlet. But it was not the same kind that Frankie plugs in to charge her phone and her laptop, but a different kind, like something Frankie would see for a washing machine or for outlets outside of the US.

"Wait- she has an outlet embedded in her? So does this mean... she's not human?"

Frankie, a bit worried that if people know that the girl who fell down on her is not a real person, might get in even worse trouble. Frankie knew that calling 911 or calling someone for help might not be the best idea to even do at the moment. That also meant Paige, Bernie and Amelia cannot know about this. Luckily Frankie knew her dad is out of town for a few days so she called for a taxi and decided to bring her home.

Once home she dragged the now lifeless body into her bed and tucked her in. Frankie was really worried on how she can respond to something like this, something she was not expecting to see in broad daylight. The first thing she did was to check the lifeless being's bag for any sort of help that might be helpful for her to even use. The first thing she did find was a charger, but not like an ordinary charger. One end was to connect it to her neck, the other to a regular outlet. She decided to charge her in the hopes she will be back up in a few minutes.

The other thing she found was her identification. It was stated that she was an experimental android of some sort, modeled after a human girl. For some reason it has an ID, and the said android was named Frankie Gaines, marked as living with the Gaines family. Frankie Wong now knows a secret that she must now keep for the other Frankie's safety.

An hour later the android woke up, now charged a bit and booting up again. The first thing she saw was Frankie.

"I am confused... where am I?"

"OK thank goodness you're awake now. You were feeling tired and groggy and you fell down and fainted. I took you in because, I..."

"Please tell me you knew. You knew I'm not human didn't you?"

"Well when I saw that outlet on the back of your neck I felt conflicted. Calling 911 or someone else would have been risky. They'll know you're not human and stuff. So I had to bring you home for safety. But don't worry, no one else knows but me so far."

"I was supposed to go to a friend's place. I was not aware my energy dropped to critical levels and then I felt like I was losing myself and-"

"You better stay a bit for now. Charge up and stuff. When you're at full power I'll just ask someone to bring you home and stuff. Better yet I'll do it myself."

"Thanks for being considerate. I better call my friends because they might be worried."

Frankie Gaines then called her friend Cole on the phone, telling her she will not make it because she needed to stay home due to her mother asking her to help her around the house for the meantime. Frankie Wong however, knew that the teenage android was lying to prevent any problems or worry. As Frankie Gaines ended the call, Frankie Wong decided to introduce herself.

"I"m Frankie Wong. Based on trying to find a way to get you back up, and with the ID I saw in your belongings, You're Frankie Gaines right?"

"I am not aware that there's another Frankie. But it's nice to meet another one. Nice you meet you Frankie Wong."

"No problem Frankie. But since I know what you are, I promise you your secret is safe. Just between the two of us. Have you watched any of our videos yet Frankie?"

"What videos?"

"Oh right I haven't told you this. I'm one half of Bizaardvark. The other half is my best friend Paige Olvera. Here, you should see this."

Frankie Wong then showed Frankie Gaines some of the videos she and Paige did. Frankie Gaines is amused on some of them she was a bit surprised the Frankie who saved her and charged her back up was a Vuuugler.

"Well I am aware now. Your content is really cool! I didn't know you and your friend did something funny like this. When I get home I'll go subscribe to you two and even show it to my friends."

"Do they even know that you're an android?"

"Only a few do, and they to keep it a secret most of the time. To be honest, someone or something is out to get me. Like they try to uncover the secrets of what's within me and things. I know I should have not told you this information, because there's a high chance they might come for you. Just letting you know."

"Well I'll keep it in mind but right now I want you safe. If something bad happens to you it'll be much worse that the last. Might as well have fun, hmm?"

"Well sure. I learned a lot from my friends and family. So what do you want to do?"

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Can we do a sleepover?"

"Sure why not? You're my new friend. Besides my dad won't be home for a few days. My friend is out of town recently to visit relatives, and Amelia's been busy for the last few days."

"You mean that Amelia who runs 'Perfect Perfection'?"

"Yeah that one, I've known her when we first met."

"Well let's have a sleepover Frankie!"

"As you say so Frankie. Gosh this is not bad at all when you have a friend with the same name as I do."

Of course the sleepover lasted for the whole night, and the girls did have fun. Time did fly when they were having fun and Frankie Wong did enjoy the company of Frankie Gaines. In the course of a whole night they got to know each other very well, of how Frankie Gaines came to be and how's the life learning and living among the people, and how Frankie Wong is doing with her videos with Paige and how they are doing so far. They kept secrets, got to learn from each other, and spent the whole night in good sleepover fun.

While they were having fun Frankie Gaines did inform her family through calling them, and asked if she would just pick her up the next morning for safety reasons. Frankie Wong decided it was indeed for the best that she has to be picked up by her family but she was surprised Frankie Gaines immediately knew her home address when she told her family where to pick her up the next day.

"How did you even know my address?"

"Internet. I just used my GPS inside my brain to pin point where I am and I immediately got the data of where you live so it was easy for me to let them know where I am."

"Well that was cool and fast. I didn't know you have some abilities inside of your mechanical body!"

"Whew I'm getting sleepy. I think it's time to shut down for the day."

"Yeah. right. I'll call it a day too. Might as well get some shut eye."

And with that they slept with smiles in their faces. Frankie Gaines was happy she gained a new friend who just happened to have the same first name as she is.

* * *

The next morning, both Frankies woke up feeling great and they both went down for breakfast. Frankie Wong forgot that Frankie Gaines was an android only to be surprised again with something she was not aware.

"You can eat food?"

"Kinda. It's mostly for another purpose. It's something I just can't bring up for confidential reasons."

"Makes sense. but I feel like it's best I don't know."

With that in mind they did have their breakfast. Frankie Gaines did remind Frankie Wong her family will pick her up soon at the specific time. so Frankie Wong let her get ready. Frankie Wong did let her charge a bit just in case, and while it was happening they decided to have a bit more fun.

At 10:30 am, the Gaines family did arrive at the Wong residence. Frankie Wong was the one who answered the door.

"You're Frankie Wong?"

"Yes Mrs. Gaines. You're daughter is ready to go."

"Thanks again for tending to my daughter. I believe you two got to know each other?"

"Yes ma'am. Would you like to go in for awhile?"

"Of course."

As they sat Frankie Gaines was finished charging and came up to Frankie Wong and said. Thanks for having me around. I'll miss you!"

They then hugged and Frankie Wong said. "I'll miss you too. I wish we'd get to hang out again when you get the chance."

Before they part Mrs. Gaines was happy that her Frankie gained a new friend. But of course there was some last minute things the mother had to say to Frankie Wong for confidentiality.

"OK, I don't know if you can be trusted, but since you already know that Frankie Gaines is an experimental android, promise us this secret will not get out of you. We already had to deal with outside forces wanting to take her away for evil reasons and to expose her true self to the outside world. It's a long story. But it's best you either keep the secret to yourself or forget you two even met nor have this information in your head. Understood?"

"I'll be fine keeping the secret. I might forget it in a few weeks. But don't worry. Her true self is safe and sound in my hands."

Mrs. Gaines hugged Frankie Wong and they all said their goodbyes. As both Gaines stepped in their van with Frankie Gaines' dad and little sister looking on, Frankie looked back to Frankie Wong and said, "Never forget me, Wong. I'll miss you."

"I'll not forget, Gaines. Until we meet again."

Frankie Gaines closed the van's door and they already drove off. Frankie Wong just looked on until the van was no longer in sight. Frankie Wong will never forget that time she met an android with the same first name as she is. However, she now was to keep the secret away forever not just for the other Frankie's sake, but for her sake too and her friends with it.

Little did she know that time when they will hang out again is just around the neck of her woods.

"Another day Frankie. Just another day as usual."

 

 


End file.
